Conventional global positioning systems can be used to provide navigation information. Some prior-art systems provide turn-by-turn directions and real-time driving information to operators of vehicles. However, direction data and driving information provided by these systems is typically restricted to road applications. As such, these systems typically do not provide information for applications which are not associated with an established roadway. Further, these systems may be limited in their abilities to guide different types of vehicles. In addition, such systems do not provide a high level of detail for guidance of a machine. Operation of some machines can require detailed guidance information. For example, machines which employ one or more implements. The prior-art systems for machine guidance typically do not address implements or attachments to machines. As a result, such guidance systems are limited in their ability to provide operational information to an operator.
Other prior-art systems provide guidance data for applications not based on established roadways. These conventional guidance systems do not account for operation and actuation of implements coupled to the machine. For agricultural and construction machines, operation may be required in many types of terrains and areas of varying topography. The conventional guidance systems do not address a location of the machine for guidance or operation. Accordingly, there is a need to configure guidance controllers to address machine configurations.